Where dreamers go
by La Divergente de Panem
Summary: "Aquí es donde los soñadores van, al Cielo para vivir sus sueños como una alegre e irreal ilusión como si fuera real". Clove ha muerto, y es un buen momento para recordarlo todo. (Desafío del foro "Días Oscuros")


_Nota: Este fanfic es para el tópic "Panem te desafía" del foro "Días Oscuros"._

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y espacio en el que ocurre la trama pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la foto de portada a la usuaria de DeviantArt Julie de Waroquier, fotógrafa profesional. Todos los derechos reservados._

_Tiene un leve (bueno no, un muy obvio) Cato/Clove, pero es que quería experimentar con la pareja y creo que era momento de hacerlo._

* * *

**DONDE LOS SOÑADORES VAN**

* * *

**I.**

**La última salida de sol.**

Un banquete. Que inútil, tenemos bastante comida Cato y yo.

—Una cosa más: puede que algunos estéis ya rechazando mi invitación, pero no se trata de un banquete normal. Cada uno de vosotros necesita una cosa desesperadamente. —Está claro: a Cato y a mí nos falta algo de comida y quizás protección; a los del 12 medicina para el chico amoroso; Thresh…quién sabe qué necesita; la del 5 necesitará comida—. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraréis lo que necesitáis en una mochila marcada con el número de vuestro distrito. Pensadlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será vuestra última oportunidad.

Discutimos el tema de inmediato.

— ¿Quién va? —Cato es el primero en hablar de los dos, con voz grave y autoritaria.

—Yo —respondo rápidamente, me mira en silencio—. Yo, y tú me cuidas las espaldas. Seguro que la chica en llamas va a buscar la medicina para salvar al chico amoroso —suelto, con aires de superioridad—. Entonces me encargaré de matarla.

— ¿Y si llega Thresh, Clove? ¿Y si llega Thresh? —Pregunta mi compañero de distrito, obviamente preocupado por la infinidad de posibilidades de lo que puede pasar en el banquete.

—No llegará, Cato, no llegará —susurro, algo extenuada. Solo un poquito—. Creo —digo más para mí misma que para él lo escuche.

—Durmamos, mientras tanto. Yo vigilaré.

—Me parece.

Cuando me duermo, sueño algo bastante afable y tranquilo, como siempre que tengo ilusiones en mis horas de dormir. Esta vez mi cerebro me regala una tranquila visión de cómo matamos a la chica en llamas, como Cato logra asesinar a Thresh, que la del Distrito 5 muere de hambre y el chico amoroso por su pierna, en donde Cato dio certeramente con su espada. Al final, aparecemos los dos, vitoreados por la gente de nuestro distrito y los demás a los que no les hicimos nada; los vítores, aullidos y aplausos del Capitolio se oyen en el 2. Los dos llevamos una corona. Los dos triunfamos.

Cato me despierta meciéndome suavemente, con cautela. Me dice que ya casi va a ser el alba. Miro el sol, y es cierto: una fina capa amarilla del astro sale del horizonte. Salgo del refugio unos pocos pasos. Entonces repentinamente aparece una mesa con cada mochila, y, antes de que alguien pueda ir a buscar algo, la del Distrito 5 sale de la Cornucopia y toma su mochila, de color verde y mediana de tamaño.

Cato mira con estupefacción lo que acaba de pasar. ¡La del 5 nos acaba de tomar como estúpidos! Agh, esa maldita niñata es muy inteligente. Maldición. Me muerdo el labio con fuerza, causando algunas heridas en el labio, pero que importa.

Luego, aparece la chica en llamas. Toma su mochila, una diminuta naranja, y se ve dispuesta a salir de la escena, pero sin que Cato me diga, me abalanzo sobre ella. Me intenta dar con el arco, pero logro esquivarla aunque me da en el antebrazo izquierdo, la inmovilizo y creo tener tiempo para darle un espectáculo al Capitolio.

— ¿Dónde está tu novio, Distrito 12? —Pregunto, con voz cortante—. ¿Sigue vivo?

—Está aquí al lado, cazando a Cato. —Qué mala mentirosa que es—. ¡Peeta!

Le doy un puñetazo bastante potente, lo que hace que se calle. Por un segundo me asusto, pienso que tiene algo de verdad su sentencia y miro a los lados con peligrosa preocupación. Pero no. No está en ningún lado. Ya sabía que mentía, pero, de todas formas, quería asegurarme.

—Mentirosa —susurro, sonriendo—. Está casi muerto, Cato sabe bien donde cortó. Seguramente lo tienes atado a la rama de un árbol mientras intentas que no se le pare el corazón. ¿Qué hay en esa mochilita tan mona? ¿La medicina para tu chico amoroso? Qué pena que no la vaya a ver —abro mi chaqueta y Katniss se ve sorprendida por mi inmensa cantidad de cuchillos. Selecciono con severidad uno de hoja curva—. Le prometí a Cato que, si me dejaba acabar contigo, le daría a la audiencia un buen espectáculo. —Ella intenta desequilibrarme, sin éxito. Peso mucho más que ella y la tengo bien agarrada—. Olvídalo, Distrito 12, vamos a matarte, igual que a tu lamentable aliada… ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿La que iba saltando por los árboles? ¿Rue? Bueno, primero Rue, después tú y después creo que dejaremos que la naturaleza se encargue del chico amoroso. ¿Qué te parece? Bien, ¿por dónde empiezo?

La miro con un odio profundo. Se robó a las cámaras, se robó el espectáculo, seguramente más del cincuenta por ciento del tiempo la han puesto en primer plano. Es el centro de atención de Panem. Nosotros deberíamos serlo, ¿No? Éramos los más cercanos al puesto de ganadores. El Distrito 2 es uno con más ganadores, al fin y al cabo.

Al final dejo de mirarla, digo un poco de frases morbosas y trazo sus labios con la punta del cuchillo. Me mira a los ojos, seguramente el comentario sobre su aliadita la ha enfadado lo suficiente como para mirarme hasta que muera.

— ¿Quieres enviarle un último beso al chico amoroso? —Murmuro, y ella responde escupiéndome sangre y saliva en la cara. Me pongo roja de rabia —. De acuerdo, vamos a empezar.

Alguien me toma fugazmente antes de que pueda empezar a acabar con la chica en llamas. Intento concentrarme, pero veo todo de muchos colores difusos. No logro ubicarlo, hasta que todos los colores se juntan y diviso una imagen clara y peligrosísima: Thresh, el tributo masculino del Distrito 11. Me deja a treinta centímetros sobre el suelo, y me sostiene como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Me tira al suelo.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a la niñita? ¿La has matado? —Grita, rabioso.

Retrocedo a cuatro patas. Estoy muy extenuada. ¿Es mi fin? ¿Cierto? Muy atónita para llamar a Cato, muy atónita para hacer algo por mi estúpida vida de tributo.

— ¡No! —Digo a media voz—. ¡No, no fui yo!

—Has dicho su nombre, te he oído. ¿La has matado? —Se vuelve más enrabiado que antes—. ¿La cortaste en trocitos como ibas a cortar a esta chica?

— ¡No! No, yo no…—veo la piedra que tiene Thresh en su mano, del tamaño de una hogaza de pan, y pierdo el control—. ¡Cato! ¡CATO!

— ¡Clove! —Exclama, está muy lejos como para ayudarme.

Thresh estrella la roca contra mi sien y siento como se me cierran los párpados. Me deja caer, me deja morir, moriré. Siento un dolor atroz en la cabeza y sé que el golpe ha afectado totalmente a mi cerebro. Dejo salir un gemido, débilmente.

Creo que el buey se ha vuelto hacia la del 12 y le pregunta cosas que ya no entiendo por culpa de mi próxima muerte. ¿Cuántos minutos o segundos me quedan? El dolor es atroz. Quiero terminar de una vez con esto. Entonces, extrañamente, me siento humilde. ¿Cómo llegué hasta aquí? Solo era una chica más o menos buena con los cuchillos, ¿no? No tenía nada más. Bueno sí: era del Distrito 2, pero eso no me otorga puntos extra.

— ¡Clove! —Lo escucho.

Thresh le dice algo inteligible a la chica en llamas y esta huye de la escena. Cato se arrodilla al lado mío y llora amargamente, queriendo que me quede con él. Al menos, eso es lo que entiendo. Se dará cuenta de que es inútil. De que ya voy a morir.

Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que, esta misma mañana que empezó con tanta euforia y énfasis, fue la última salida de sol que veré.

* * *

**II.**

**Estoy muerta.**

Lo sé. Estoy en un prado que inevitablemente me recuerda al del centro de la arena, donde se encontraba la Cornucopia, donde morí por un chico del Distrito 11, que tenía la constitución de un buey. La verdad me he olvidado de los nombres, de todo, excepto de uno.

Cato.

Sí, ese nombre es imposible que no lo recuerde. Recuerdo tardes a solas en el Entrenamiento de Profesionales en el Distrito 2, la brisa acallada por los juegos, las tardes que pasamos juntos después de que el resto de los profesionales muriera.

Quedábamos solo él y yo. Creo que ambos morimos, aunque no lo veo en el prado. Me pregunto cómo habrá muerto. Me imagino que esa chica que atrapé el día de mi muerte y el chico que nombré ese mismo día ganaron. Como ya dije, no recuerdo ningún nombre, excepto el de él.

Estoy sola, estoy triste, estoy sumergida en el dolor. Quiero salir y enfrentarme al mundo que es la muerte, aunque es bastante agradable esta brisa y si esta pradera no me recordara a los juegos, también sería un paisaje muy hermoso. Pero me recuerda sobre donde morí.

* * *

**III.**

**Recuerdos del Distrito 2.**

Lo primero que recuerdo del Departamento de Entrenamiento es como llegué ahí a los once años, guiada por mi instinto de vencer que ahora me parece algo estúpido. Clavaba cuchillos una y otra vez perfectamente en una diana, luego me ponían cosas en movimiento que igual derribaba, aunque no con tanta facilidad. A mis trece años creo que fue cuando llegó Cato a mi vida.

Era una soleada tarde de otoño, veía los frutos y los recogía, comiéndolos. Eran exquisitos. Estaba en una pradera nada parecida a la de los juegos, puesto que tenía el edificio de entrenamiento atrás y una arboleada al oeste, y un acantilado al norte. En eso de los frutos, apareció el chico. Tenía quince años, yo solo trece.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Hola —respondí, no era cosa mía ser cortés—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Cato. ¿Y tú?

—Clove.

—Un gusto. Te he visto por el entrenamiento. Se te dan bien los cuchillos, ¿eh?

Yo también lo había visto.

— ¿Y a ti las espadas, no?

Él sonrió. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír, siempre tenía la cara templada, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en los entrenamientos. Sereno y frío, cautivante. Yo, en cambio, reía, disfrutaba de la compañía y miraba como la gente mostraba sus excepcionales habilidades en las lanzas, espadas, arcos o cuchillos. Era un chico un poco serio demás, pero era cautivante.

Me pregunto cómo más de una vez me comparé con él, con su actitud distante y frívola. Nadie sabía nada sobre él, en cambio yo era un libro abierto. Ambos arrogantes, aunque con vidas diferentes. Tiempo después descubrí que él era huérfano, no sabía qué hacer y decidió ahogar su dolor haciendo que pareciese inexistente mientras practicaba con armas letales.

Una tarde de abril, algo lluvioso y frío, se me acercó, sonriente. Creo que era la única persona a la que sonreía. Entonces, pasó algo bastante curioso: me corrió el pelo a un lado y me besó la frente. Creo haberme sonrojado, aunque dudo de la validez de eso.

—Cato…—susurré ese día—. ¿Qué diablos fue eso? —Esa fue mi pregunta, cortante y directa. ¿En serio lo trataba así?

—Fue algo que salió de mi corazón —murmuró para luego marcharse.

* * *

**IV.**

**Recuerdos de la cosecha, el Capitolio y las entrevistas.**

La cosecha fue algo…difícil para mí. Recuerdo como no alcanzaron a decidir quién sería el tributo femenino voluntario, por lo tanto, la chica que saliera sería la chica que jugaría. Tenía miedo, a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años (y Cato dieciocho). Mi nombre había entrado cinco veces en la urna, y Cato iba a ser el voluntario de este año. No estaba preparada para escucharlo gritar que se presentaba voluntario.

Porque temía verlo morir.

— ¡Las damas primero! —Fue lo que dijo la coordinadora de la cosecha, de un nombre que no recuerdo con exactitud. Revolvió papeletas en la urna y sacó una—. ¡Clove Rylieem!

Me asusté, el corazón me dio un vuelco, pero me aseguré de verme preparada y me dirigí al escenario. Me puse al lado derecho de donde actualmente se encontraba la mujer, entonces sacó un nombre sin ninguna importancia y Cato se presentó voluntario. No le hice caso al Tratado de Traición.

— ¡Les presento a los tributos del Distrito 2: Clove Rylieem y Cato Deussen! —Exclamó con gran brío. Yo solo pensaba: "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué él?".

El alcalde nos indicó que nos tomásemos las manos, y lo hicimos sin titubear. El miedo me carcomía.

Después, en el Capitolio, nos vestimos de gladiadores. Llamaríamos la atención, quizá ganaríamos. Enobaria me había aconsejado que hiciese como si Cato fuese invisible, pero le dije que éramos amigos (intenté evitar sonrojarme ahí, sin éxito) y que era imposible que me pareciese invisible.

— ¿Amigos, eh? —Fue lo que dijo. Bufé, con desagrado—. Venga, solo no demostréis su trato cordial y ya.

Fuimos al Círculo vestidos como gladiadores y al principio entrelazamos nuestras manos, pero cuando salimos nos soltamos velozmente, y nadie se dio cuenta de nuestro gesto de amistad.

Las entrevistas fueron un poco peores. Cato intentó no mencionarme, pero resultó más o menos imposible. Dijo que sí o sí uno de los dos iba a volver, pero preferiría que fuese él. Luego se hizo pasar por una máquina de matar implacable. Los del 2, los de casa, los del Capitolio se lo habían tragado, pero yo no: el chico que me sonreía solo mataría si lo viese estrictamente necesario.

Yo, en mi entrevista, intenté parecer despreocupada, aunque cuando me preguntó sobre quien creía que iba a ganar se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. "La verdad o lo que la gente piensa que vas a decir" pensé en ese momento, y me obligué a decir:

—Yo. —La verdad era, como se imaginarán, que diría que Cato.

* * *

**V.**

**Recuerdos de la arena.**

Recuerdo la brisa con olor a pino y el prado. Sonó el gong y fui a la Cornucopia, y todos los cuchillos fueron a parar a mis manos expertas en esa letal arma. Esa tarde me reuní con los demás profesionales. Un chico de cabello oscuro del 1, una chica de ojos azules del mismo, una chica inepta del 4. El chico del 4 había muerto en el baño de sangre.

Ah, y Cato. Que se veía resplandeciente esa tarde, con su espada de oro puro en el brazo, frívolo e implacable, como siempre. En la noche no pude dormir y él estaba de vigilancia, así que me acerqué a él y lo abracé suavemente. Él me acarició el pelo y me dijo que fuese a dormir. Acepté, aunque me costó ir a brazos de Morfeo.

Otra cosa que recuerdo fue cuando el del 1 murió. Una niña menuda había muerto también ese día, y según tenía entendido, esa niña era aliada de la del 12. Entonces, solo nosotros dos quedábamos de la manada de profesionales. Él me acariciaba el pelo mientras decidíamos que hacer para enfrentarnos al buey del 11 y a los dos del 12.

—Te quiero —susurré un día, medio en sueños.

—Yo igual, Clove —respondió Cato, sonriendo otra vez.

— ¿Desde hace cuando que no sonríes, Cato? —Le pregunté, aún media dormida.

—Desde que me tuve que presentar voluntario, Clove. No me gusta estar aquí, la verdad. Pero volveré a casa, ¿vale?

Otro día escuché el anuncio de que dos tributos, mientras sean del mismo distrito, pueden sobrevivir. Yo fui la primera en hablar de los dos, con ansiedad:

— ¡Vamos a volver los dos, Cato!

—Sí, Clove. Ambos vamos a volver.

La sonrisa pasó de ser algo tímido a ensancharse.

* * *

**VI.**

**Buenas.**

—Hola.

— ¿C-Cato? —Digo, ahogada en mis recuerdos.

—Clove —susurra, abriendo los ojos.

Lo abrazo, sin pensármelo dos veces. Ha llegado al prado donde me he quedado por bastante tiempo desde mi muerte. Me cuenta como murió, y dice que sabe que los del 12 volvieron a su hogar y que iniciaron una peligrosísima rebelión. Sonrío, algo feliz porque el Capitolio podrá dejar de existir y los juegos desaparecerán con él.

—Creo que podemos ver lo que pasa desde un portal, ¿te apetece? —Me pregunta al día siguiente.

—No gracias, prefiero estar aquí contigo. No me interesa mucho el mundo de los vivos cuando ya no estoy viva, la verdad. —Él responde con una risilla. Yo igual río.

Creo que sienta bien volver a reír luego de casi años sin hacerlo.

Aquí era donde van los soñadores, donde van los que sueñan con cosas imposibles que quieren con todas sus fuerzas que sean posibles: van al Cielo, donde disfrutan de sus sueños como si fueran reales, cuando no son más que una alegre e irreal ilusión.

* * *

**~FIN~**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció mi primer Cato/Clove? ¿Merezco tomatazos o aplausos? ¡Reviews!_


End file.
